Moving On
by Tarraw
Summary: Post War. Ginny Weasley gave up on everything after it all happened . There was no happy ending for her. Or so she believed. 2 years after her graduation, Ginny has given in to herself and decided it was time to do something that makes her happy rather than just pay the bills. AU D/G Hr/R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Open minds. All character grudges are in the past. The Weasley women and Narcissa have begun to get along. Looking for a beta.

**Disclaimer:** Credit goes to JK Rowling for the use of her characters and world... everything else that isn't her's in mine.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 1: The Beginning<span>_**

"The war is over, it's finally over."

Ginny Weasley could not help but be upset. The castle was in ruins. Her family had lost so much to this war. Not to mention Harry was a complete prat to her. After everything they had been through, she wasn't sure if she was going to accept him back into her life. He was hurting, so was she. It didn't matter anymore. It was time to move on.

Hogwarts was being rebuilt, slowly but it was. It was sad to see that so many had lost their lives, but life had to move on. The 7th years, that were left, were able to take their exams and have their graduation, and the exams were at different schools.

Ginny spent her last year at Hogwarts in a daze. She spent her time studying, or staring off into space. The kitchens became her haven. She'd sneak down after hours and beg the house elves to let her cook. They would look at the sad girl and comply.

She spent time with her arms covered in flour, kneading bread, mixing batters for cakes. Ginny loved to bake. It was the only thing that took her mind off of everything that had happened. The one thing that put the smile back on her face.

* * *

><p>"I don't see why you gave up on being a Medwitch Gin, you where doing so well," Hermione was ever persistent. "Then again, this Butterbeer Bread is so delicious that I can't stop eating it. I already feel like I'm going to explode."<p>

"That, my dear, might be because you have eaten an entire loaf and a half," Ginny pointed to the cooling rake in front of Hermione. "I'm baking for me, and you just ate all but two and a half loaves. I stopped being a Medwitch to do this. That feeling of delight I get when someone can't get enough of my baked goods. That is what I'm doing it for. I liked being able to help others medically, but I'm in love with being in the kitchen all day in my little shop."

Ginny started her Bakery first as an owl only delivery service, using her kitchen and two owls that she purchased after she had quit working at the hospital in Hogsmeade, and advertised in the Daily Prophet.

"Besides, you need to stop worrying about what I'm doing and start worrying about what your soon-to-be husband is doing. He and Harry are almost done with Auror School. Are you going to get married then, or waiting until after law school?"

"Ugh, now you sound like your mother," Hermione glared over at Ginny as she laughed. Everyone has been on their case about when the wedding was taking place. They keep pushing it back and forth. For all anyone knew they would just elope and be done with it.

"All things aside, if you wait, you wait. If you go for it soon, then you do. Do you want to help me make some pumpkin cookies?"

"Me, bake? You do remember when I set your oven on fire right?" Hermione gather her belongings. "I have to get back to school, two more classes today, and then dinner with your parents tonight. Wish me luck"

"Luck," Ginny laughed and shook her head as the brunette rushed to get her shoes on, and almost flew out her front door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dear Miss Weasley,<em>**

**_I am sorry to bot-_**

Draco sighed, as he crumpled up the parchment. He didn't know how he was going to go about this letter. His mother had become obsessed with the Weasley girl's peppermint tea, white chocolate tea cakes, and Butterbeer bread. Not to mention that he likes her red velvet cookies and pina colada cupcakes.

Draco has only ever been into her Bakery once and that was with his mother dragging him in there during tea time. From that day on they were both hooked. Draco didn't know that he was going to be attracted to the beautiful red-head behind the counter, what he did know was that it mortified him. From that moment on he refuses to go into that shop. His mother goes when she is running out of tea, this time though, this time she asked him to go.

Draco flushed at the memory of it all. Yes the Draco Malfoy was blushing.

"Draco Dear, have you gone to Red Bakery and Tea yet?"

"No mother, I'm writing the owner and placing the order."

"Now, now, that's just silly. I've got to have that tea before the Garden society gets here for our monthly meeting!"

"I am sure that Miss Weasley can owl it all over before tomorrow morning."

"Why can you not go? You are off from the office for the day, it is a short apparition away." Draco once again blushed when he seen that his mother had a smirk on her face. He knows that look. It is the same look she had on her face when Draco was hiding that he was taking Pansy to the Ball in his fourth year. Which was not something that he ended up enjoying as much as she wished he did.

"Don't give me that look mother."

"Oh, and what look is that?"

"That matchmaker look. Just because we helped the Weasley's out during the War doesn't mean that I have any wish to date one."

"Oh, but Draco Dear, the Weasley's and the Malfoy's are getting along, in a since. Arthur and your father no longer glare at one another. Molly has joined me for tea at Ginny's sho-"

"Molly? Arthur? Since when have you been on first name basis with them?"

"Since I began to visit Ginny's shop weekly. I seen no point to carry on the way that we did. We all decided to place things in the past and try to be civil. Ginny is a truly lovely girl. She's a Medwitch. Did you know that?"

"No mother I did not."

"Well stop standing there with your mouth hung open. it's as if I told you that I decided to go buy and only wear lingerie around the house."

"Now that is not the mental image that I needed." Draco covered his face with his hands and apparated to Ginny Weasley's shop, and just his luck the damn thing was closed.

Draco sighed to himself before going to back to the Manor. Upon entering the foyer he hurried up the stairs to his office to avoid his mother all together. Draco opened his desk drawer and pulled out his personal stationary for work. He felt like he was once again a thirteen year old boy with a crush, trying to write a love letter as he once again placed quill to parchment.

* * *

><p>Ginny was pulling out the last batch of pumpkin cookies out of her oven as she heard the <em>taptaptap<em> on her living room window. Taking oven mitts off of her hands she hurriedly opened the window to let the gorgeous Spotted Eagle Owl in.

"Hello you beautiful, what did you bring for me?" She gave it a handful of feed before removing the parchment from it's leg.

**_Dear Miss Weasley,_**

**_My mother is having a Garden Society meeting tomorrow afternoon and would like to purchase more of your peppermint tea leaves, white chocolate tea cakes, and butterbeer bread. I believe that she will need exactly 12 ounces of teas leaves, 7 dozen tea cakes, and 3 loaves of bread._**

**_I went to your shop, and noticed that you had closed for the day. I am terribly sorry if we are inconveniencing you. I am willing to pay you twice the cost to get the requested items to the Manor by tomorrow morning. _**

**_-Draco Malfoy_**

"Just my luck. I take a day off and end up having to work anyway." Ginny wrote a quick reply and hurried back into her kitchen to get to work. She was lucky that she had already made four loaves of butterbeer bread, even after Hermione had eaten almost two loaves. She was just going to have to get the cakes done, go to the shop in the morning to get the tea, and send it all off.

"This is going to be a long night."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Still looking into getting a Beta. Anyone willing to do so PM me. Thank you to those who have commented It means I lot. I love getting input and I reply to everyone.

**Disclaimer:** Credit goes to JK Rowling for the use of her characters and world... everything else that isn't her's in mine.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: Mornings<span>**

It was 5 am when Ginny's alarm sounded. Rolling over in her bed, she glared at the annoying thing. She had to get to the shop soon and get the morning batch of bagels and muffins that she has pre-made in the oven for the morning rush. Not to mention she needed to owl Malfoy; she wanted to know if he would come and get his order, or if she would have to owl it all to the Malfoy Manor instead.

With a heavy sigh, Ginny rolled out from under the warm comforter, to place her bare feet on the cold floor and make her way into the en suite. The reason Ginny even got this apartment was for this master bathroom. Having grown up with so many other people in the house having to share one bathroom does that to a girl. Going to Hogwarts and still sharing a bathroom with everyone didn't help either. As soon as she found out that her three bedroom apartment had a separate bathroom attached to the master bedroom was the moment that she signed the lease. She didn't care that it had his and her sinks and shower heads, or a large soak tub, she just cared that it was all just for her. It didn't matter that the second bathroom was a Jack and Jill for the two spare rooms. All that mattered is that even when she had visitors to fill those rooms, she had a bathroom all to herself.

After taking a quick shower, she got dressed and apparated to her store front to get her day going. She looked up at the sign on her shop and smiled. She had a lot of trouble coming up with a name and had to put all of her ideas into a hat and had her dear friend Luna Lovegood pull one out, and this is what she got. Red Bakery and Tea. She grew to love the name, as much as she had hated the nickname while in Healer school, it ended up suiting the store.

Ginny unlocked the doors, turned on the lights and made her way to the back kitchen. Pulling her wand out Ginny began to get everything out of the big fridge, and turned on the three ovens. She didn't use magic to make her dough, all of that she did by hand. But when it came to getting the day started, she always used it to get everything ready faster. Some day's she wished that she would give in and hire help for the front of the store so that she could only work back here in her oasis, but then she would miss interacting with customers.

With everything out and ready, Ginny greased up the muffin tins and got the bagels in the oven, before she went to the small table in the corner of the kitchen where she kept quill, ink, and parchment so that she could write to Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Draco hated the mornings of his mother's garden society parties. House elves were popping in and out everywhere around the manor to make sure that nothing was out of place, and his mother was always high-strung.<p>

He decide that maybe he needed to find a place to live where his mother wasn't always present. He loves his mother dearly, but mornings like today he wanted to not be at home. Somewhere that when he got home from work he could kick off his shoes, throw his clothes to the floor the minute he got home, and not have his mother there to scold him for it. Maybe living somewhere with a warmer climate would be better, so that he could ride his broom more often, without having to cast a warming spell on himself. Maybe it was time to just contact a realtor and buy that summer home that his parents refused to buy all those years ago, because it was too close to the beach, and his mother had to have a garden bigger than just a few bushes and a small flower bed in the front.

Draco wrote a quick letter to the realtor that had helped sell the vacation home that his mother and father had bought. Narcissa hasn't even visited that home since his Father had passed away a year ago. If the house was still available, this man would know, if not then it looked like Draco was going to be spending time at the vacation home in Ireland that they did have. It was a big house for just him, but any home that he could act like himself and not always like the pureblood socialite his mother wanted him to be. After sending the letter off with his owl, he made his way down to the dinning room to join his mother for breakfast.

"Draco, did you get the baked goods and tea from the bakery?" Narcissa called to him as he walked into the dinning room for breakfast.

"The shop was closed when I went yesterday mother. I wrote Miss Weasley a letter and placed an order."

"Good, good, if you'll excuse me." She got up from the table and went to walk out of the room, before stopping and turning back to him. "Oh an owl came for you, and is still here in the sitting room."

"Thank you, mother." Draco poured himself some orange juice and ate his mushroom and steak omelet that the house elves brought to him.

After eating, Draco made his way to the sitting room to read the letter that was awaiting him. after a quick glance at the seal on the rolled up parchment, he knew exactly who it was from; Ginny Weasley.

_**Mr. Malfoy,**_

**_I have your order ready, would you like me to have it delivered or pick up?_**

**_-Ginny Weasley_**

Draco didn't even have to think about the question. He fed the owl and sent it away as he apparated to the young women's store.


End file.
